


Give Me Novacaine

by aspen_rumer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destiny, Drug Use, Fingerfucking, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Rockstar AU, Smut, Stoned Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Benny, bareback, bottom!Dean, drug addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspen_rumer/pseuds/aspen_rumer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel and Benny are all band mates, with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Novacaine

Castiel woke slowly, bleary eyes fluttering open as the sun filtered through the dusty blinds and landed on his face. He groaned and turned over, snuggling into the warmth of the body next to him. The body responded, moving onto it's side and wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist. A pair of lips pressed to his forehead,  
"Mornin' sunshine..." Dean croaked out, voice tired and stressed from all the screaming he did the night before. Cas hummed quietly and tucked his head under Dean's to kiss his throat,  
"Good morning," he responded, "Your throat sounds pretty sore..."  
"Yeah... being a big loud rock star tends to do that to you." Dean said, snuffling out a quiet laugh, "Hey, babe, let's burn one, yeah?" he said softly, making a move to sit up. Cas agreed with a grunt and parted from Dean to sit up gingerly, wincing slightly at the pain shooting up his backside,  
"Oww... you rode me harder than I thought," Cas groaned, rubbing a hand over his face groggily. Dean had his back facing Cas, preparing a joint on the nightstand. He rolled it with practiced movements, licking the edges of the paper slightly to help it stick. Once he was done, he turned to face Cas,  
"Sorry, babe. You know how I can get," he said, before holding his hand out, "You got a light?"  
"Hm?" Cas said, before focusing again, "Oh, yeah. Yeah, over here." he leaned over the bed, picking up his discarded jeans and fishing out a bright pink lighter. He handed it over to Dean and crossed his legs, facing the other man. Dean brought the joint to his lips and lit it, taking the first hit. He held it in for a while, eyes closed in rapture, before blowing it out his mouth delicately. He leaned over a bit, sighing happily, before wordlessly handing it over to Cas.  
Cas took the joint and placed it to his mouth, inhaling a good lungful and letting himself hold it in for a while. He exhaled it out slowly through his mouth. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, not even registering when Dean took the pot from him.  
The room was thick with smoke when the door opened a couple minutes later, and Benny came walking through. The boys on the bed opened their eyes to see who had interrupted their peaceful silence, both mouths splitting into dopey grins when they saw it was only Benny. Benny dumped his duffle bag on the floor and sat at the edge of the bed, facing Dean and Cas,  
"Hey boys, how's things?" Cas crawled over to him, naked as the day he was born, and plopped himself in Benny's lap. He brought the joint to Benny's lips, the other man excepting the treat and inhaling his share. Cas loosely wrapped his arms around Benny's neck and pouted at him, "We missed you last night, Benny..." Dean shuffled over as well, taking the joint from Benny's mouth and taking another hit for himself,  
"Yeah, man. Had to fuck Cas all by myself..."  
Benny leaned in towards Castiel's face, pressing their lips together. Cas opened his mouth, knowing what to expect, and inhaled eagerly when Benny exhaled his smoke into his mouth. He turned his head into Dean's direction, smiling when Cas leaned in to rub his lips up and down the curve of his neck,  
"Sorry, sweethearts, went f'r a booze run and couldn't quite find m' way back... Crashed with some kind old homeless fella 'ntil the sun came up."  
" _That's_ why you smell like gross bananas." Cas concluded, pulling his face away from Benny's neck to grimace slightly. Benny snickered, kissing the grimace away, "Yeah, s'probably it." Dean crawled the rest of the way over and kissed Benny's cheek, before getting off the bed and walking over to the dresser, making a movement to stub the joint out. Benny reached out,  
"Hey now, hey now, I've only had _one_ hit of that."  
Dean stopped short and turned to give it to Benny, "Oh, yeah, sorry Benny." Benny continued to smoke, while Cas rubbed his hands along his chest, unbuttoning his grey and red flannel shirt and sliding his hands up the white undershirt he was wearing. Dean came up to sit behind Benny, kissing the back of his neck and hugging his arms around his midsection. Benny tilted his head to the side slowly, groaning quietly in appreciation, "Mmm... you boys musta really missed me." he shifted a bit, momentarily disturbing Dean and Cas, earning him a little upset noise from both of them, "Hey, sweethearts... I gotta hop in th' shower... you two play nicely n' I'll treat you real good when I come back, okay?"  
Cas grudgingly crawled backwards off Benny's lap, scooting back on the bed, "Okay, Benny..." he sighed, laying down and reaching for Dean when the other man came crawling over to him, hovering above him. Benny stood up and stretched, stubbing out the joint on the dresser and leaving what little was left there for whoever wanted it. He shredded a few layers of clothing until he was down to his underwear, grabbing a discarded towel on the floor and leaving to go to the hotel room's bathroom.  
Dean carded his fingers through Castiel's longer, messier hair, "What do you want, babe?"  
Cas reached up and loosely wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, "Let's just... make out for a little bit, see where that takes us..."  
Dean agreed with a quiet hum and leaned down to gently press his lips to Cas's, receiving immediate response from the smaller man. Cas parted his lips slightly, peeking his tongue out just a little. Dean did the same, extending his tongue into Cas's mouth and shivering at the quiet, pleased moan Cas gave. Dean laid his full weight on top of Castiel, wrapping his arms around his body and holding him just on the side of tightly. Their tongues slid alongside each other for some time, quiet moans and sighs drifting through the air. Dean rolled them onto their sides, stroking his fingers gently down Castiel's bare spine, going lower each time, until he reached the soft curve of his ass. Cas gave another quiet moan and hitched his leg over Dean's hip, giving Dean better access to anything he would want to touch. Dean slid his hand down, fingertips softly tickling down between Castiel's asscheeks until they located his hole, still sore and wet from last night. Castiel gave a pleased whimper as Dean slid in two fingers with no resistance.  
Cas broke their kiss, moaning softly as Dean slowly slide his index and middle finger in and out. The smaller man responded to the touches by rocking back onto the fingers, small undulations of his hips heightening the pleasures.  
Dean felt his cock swelling, curving up towards his belly, showing interest in Cas and the current situation. Without saying anything, Cas reached down and took it in his hands, stroking it softly from root to tip, gently squeezing the head. Dean moaned in appreciation, fingers still slowly fucking Cas. He brought their lips back together, sliding his tongue in to play. The two men were too preoccupied with themselves, lightheaded with the drugs in their system and the pleasure buzzing through them, to notice Benny coming back in the room, towel already discarded and eyes immediately drifting to the two gently writhing men on the bed. He kneeled on the bed and crawled towards them, finally catching their attention. The two men separated from each other and each crawled over to Benny, accepting them into their afternoon tumble.  
Benny grinned and laid on his back, positioning his head on the pillows, "C'mere, sweethearts." Dean crawled between Benny's legs, taking his cock and stroking it to full hardness, licking the head every so often. Cas whined quietly in disappointment, wanting to be the one focusing on Benny's cock. Benny stroked a reassuring hand down Castiel's arm, "S'okay, lil bluebird... got other plans f'r you... you want me t' eat you out, darlin'?" Castiel shuddered and nodded in response, before swinging a leg over Benny and hovering his ass over Benny's face. He kneeled, leaning forward and placing his hands on the sheets, getting a nice view of Dean, who was now sucking Benny off like it was the best thing he's ever done. Benny groaned at the attention and reached up to spread Cas open, exposing his hole. He leaned forward and began to lick gentle circles around the rim, poking in ever-so-lightly. Cas whimpered, tilting his ass back in a wordless plea for more. Benny carefully wiggled his tongue inside, settling his lips around the rim and setting to work.  
Dean pulled off Benny's cock, breathing deeply as he recovered from deep throating him. Dean wasn't as skilled in sucking cock as he would like, but what he lacked in skill he made up with enthusiasm. He scurried off the bed quickly, searching amongst the carnage of clothing for the lube. He found it hidden under a pair of his own underwear, and returned to the bed, where he was greeted with the sight of Cas looking totally blissed out, stoned and happily taking pleasure from Benny's skilled tongue inside of him.  
"Shit, Cas..." Dean groaned, giving his cock a tug at the sight Cas made. He turned his attention to himself momentarily, slicking up two of his fingers with lube and sprawling out on the bed to prepare himself as comfortably as possible. With ease, he took the first finger, sliding it in and out as a happy groan slipped past his lips. The second finger was met with a bit of resistance, but nothing he couldn't work against. Within a few minutes, he deemed himself ready. He drizzled some lube over Benny's cock and stroked it a few times to even out the substance. He then proceeded to straddle Benny's hips, lining up his cock with his stretched out hole and sinking down slowly, so he could get used to the stretch during his descent.  
Benny pulled his mouth away from Castiel's ass for a moment, "Jesus christ, Dean, wasn't expectin' that..." he groaned, having had his eyes closed the entire time Dean was stretching himself. Castiel whined impatiently, rolling his hips back. Benny snickered and gave Castiel's ass a little smack, watching the flesh jiggle a bit, "Yeah, yeah, I got you, darlin'." he said, spreading Cas open again and diving in to continue eating his ass.  
Dean adjusted to Benny's size quickly, having taken him so many times before, and proceeded to bounce on his cock, no rhythm to his movements whatsoever. He tossed his head back, groaning as he adjusted his hips to get the cock inside him to rub up against his prostate. His head spun, he could hardly tell which way was up, his left from his right.  
" _Fuuuuuuck_ ," Dean groaned, blindly grasping his cock and stroking it hurriedly, "Feels so fucking good, 'm so fucking _high_..."  
"O-oh, oh god, oh god oh god oh _gooood_..." Cas responded, his own hand searching down his body and palming his dick.  
Benny was groaning incoherently between his loud slurping and sucking noises, tongue reaching as deep as it could inside Cas while he gently nibbled along the rim. He responded to Dean by bucking his hips up, hearing Dean cry out in answer. He continued thrusting, focusing now on two tasks.  
Castiel forced his eyes open, blinking back tears and fuzzy vision so he could focus on Dean. He reached out and cupped Dean's face, trying to get his attention. Dean blinked, and looked over at Cas, "Cas..." he croaked, "God, _fuck_ , Cas..."  
"I know, Dean, I know..." Cas murmured, leaning in and bringing his lips together with Dean's. Dean kissed back eagerly, making it nice and sloppy, just on this side of awkward. Their tongues attempted to tangle together, instead making a mess of their faces. Saliva ran down their chins, a few drops pattering down onto Benny's stomach.  
Cas pulled away from the kiss and brought his hand back down to stroke his cock, "Oh, oh wow, wow I'm almost there... _almost_ there..."  
Benny stopped licking Cas out and settled for for finger fucking him, curling his fingers just right to press and stroke his prostate. Cas gasped, eyes wide, and started rocking back with even more urgency than before. Dean matched Cas's tempo, riding Benny and stroking his own cock almost violently. Cas reached out and grabbed Dean's shoulder for support, moaning and shuddering his way to orgasm.  
Cas finished first, coming messily across Benny's stomach, some of it flying out and landing on Dean. Benny was next, thrusting up into Dean and grunting his pleasure, rubbing Cas's prostate still to help him through it. Dean was last, head slumping forward and groans spilling from his lips as he stroked himself through his orgasm.  
".... _Shit_..." Cas moaned, gingerly lifting himself off of Benny and laying down by his right side.  
"Fuck," Dean agreed, taking his own space on Benny's left. Benny nodded, closing his eyes and humming quietly,  
"Hmm... yeah, _that_... s'good."  
Cas snuggled up to Benny's side, closing his eyes and yawning. Benny shook his head, nudging him lightly, "Hey, can't sleep _now_ lil bluebird..." Dean groaned, "Why can't we?" he asked, the same question on Cas's face when he cracked an eye open to glare at Benny. Benny kissed Cas's forehead and turned to give Dean the same treatment, "B'cause, you two gotsta get in the shower... then we gotta hit th' road. Bein' a rockstar ain't easy." Benny sat up.  
Dean rubbed his hands across his face tiredly, before sitting up as well. Cas didn't seem too excited to get up, and instead turned over so his back faced the two other boys, and curled into a ball. Dean sighed and hopped out of bed, padding over to where Cas was. He ruffled his hair playfully, "Hey, c'mon babe. We gotta have a shower." After much persuasion and a little bit of nudging (meaning Benny shoved him a bit too hard and rolled him off the bed), Cas finally got up and managed to crawl into a shower. Once both Dean and Cas were squeaky clean and dressed, Chuck came in the hotel room, his headpiece on and Blackberry in hand,  
"Hey, you guys ready to go?"  
"Yeah," Benny answered for them, handing each of the boys their bags. Chuck nodded and held the door open, "Well then let's go. You guys got press waiting downstairs _and_ outside the hotel. My advice is to just ignore 'em for now, okay?"  
Benny, Dean and Cas followed Chuck down the hallway and into the elevator. As the glass elevator descended, the bandmates got a good look at the amount of fans and press waiting for them, excited screams able to be heard even in the small, glass box. Dean sighed heavily and slipped on a pair of sunglasses, reaching out and grabbing Castiel's hand.  
"Alright. Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This isn't the first fic I've written for this fandom, but it is the first I've ever posted, so I'm pretty nervous... I never was really good at writing sex scenes. If you liked it, let me know! I've been working on a nice, big multi-chapter story for this, so if you would be interested in seeing that, maybe I'll consider putting it up :)  
> Again, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> (title borrowed from Green Day's 'Give Me Novacaine', a song I was listening to while writing this)


End file.
